Mearii Suu
Mearii Suu is one of the female students that currently attends Akademi High School. She is Designer TayTay's second female original character and first joke character. Appearance Midori wears the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. She wears bright rainbow stockings. Mearii Suu is secretly a half fairy, half neko, half goddess, half werewolf, half dragon, half vampire, half angel, half ghost, half witch, and half succubus, but she only takes the appearance of a schoolgirl. However, she never uses magic to obtain such a beautiful appearance. She is naturally gorgeous, but she still enjoys doing make up, which she is fantastic at. Her eyes can change to any color she wishes, but she doesn't want to make everyone else jealous, so she usually has pink eyes. Mearii has natural sparkly pink and blue hair that is extremely long, but she usually keeps it up in ponytails because she is the best at doing hairstyles in the entire world. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, she is a Social Butterfly. She will happily pose for a picture if the player aims their camera at her. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will find Yandere-Chan and kill her in two seconds. Mearii Suu is extremely kawaii, smart, pretty, strong, talented, confident, funny, beautiful, brave, mature, honest, and much more. She is the definition of perfect. All of her schoolmates adore her. 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. ' Why, my name is Mearii Suu! * '''When is your birthday? ' June 26, 2000 * 'Your blood type? ' A+ I think? * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' Ew * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' Mom, dad * 'What's your occupation? ' Student. I'm also a half fairy, half neko, half werewolf, half dragon, etc. * 'Your favourite food? ' Mine? Sushi * 'Favourite animal? ' Neko * 'Favourite subject? ' All of them. My teachers adore me * 'Dislike subject? ' None * 'Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? ' They've all been thinking about me * 'Do you enjoy school? ' Yes! * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' Drama club * 'What's your motto? ' * 'Your special skill? ' All! * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' * 'Your forte? ' * 'Your shortcomings? ' School begins! * 'Places in your memories? ' Home * 'What is your favourite drink? ' Strawberry smoothie! * 'How good can you swim? ' Very good! * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' 1 second * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' All! * 'Disliked food? ' * 'Anything you want most currently? ' * 'Afraid of heights? ' Of course not! * 'Dislike thunder? ' Nope * 'Rainy or sunny? ' Sunny * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' * 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' Food * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' No * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' All of them, actully * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' I have no sisters * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' Yes * 'How long is your commute to school? ' 000.5 seconds * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' Yes * 'Your favourite sports? ' * 'How good can you cook? ' Very good! * 'Favourite colours? ' Pink and blue * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' * 'How tall are you? ' 5'11" but I can be 20000 feet tall * 'Shoe size? ' 9 * 'Your dreams? ' * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' They're good * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' Ok I guess * 'Bed time? ' 10:00 PM * 'Wake up time? '. 6:00 AM * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' Bed! * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' Both * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' Both of them are! * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' Never told us * 'What's your favourite flower? ' Rose * 'What's your favourite saying? ' * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' Flowers * 'And summer? ' * 'What about fall? ' Apples * 'And then the winter? ' * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' Manga. * 'What's your allowance? ' $423423 everyday * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' * 'What are your hobbies? ' * 'Tell us your weight. ' 130 lb * 'What are you capable of? ' * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' A sleep gown * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' Yes * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' Lucky charm * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' * 'How do you commute to school? ' Run faster than the flash! * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' * '''Where are you living right now? Japan * 'What kind of place is it? ' * 'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' No * 'How's your eyesight? ' Good * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' Thanksgiving * 'What job do you have in school? ' * 'What do you do in your freetime? ' * 'How long do you study every day? ' * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' Chill with ma online friends * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' Bento * 'How many friends do you have? ' 231244325234452342324323453456567786795747456756747467 * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' Great! Triva *She is good at every sport. *She smiles a lot. *It was difficult for her to choose a club because she is good at everything. Gallery MeariiSuuFanart1.jpg|Mearii Suu by LlamacornsXD MeariiSuuFanart2.jpg|Mearii Suu by Designer TayTay Category:Joke OCs Category:OCs Category:Social Butterfly Category:Drama Club Category:Shared OCs Category:LlamacornsXD's OC